Kokiri
The Kokiri (pronounced Ko-keer-ee) are a playable faction in ''Hyrule: Total War''. Description The Kokiri are the descendants of an infamous group of Kokiri Bandits that made their bases inside the forest of the same name. For many years, they would launch raids and pillage the cities around the forest, all the while hunting and destroying the native inhabitants of the woods. One fateful day, these bandits made the unfortunate mistake of attacking the ancient Deku Trees, and as a result, their leader gathered a horde of forest creatures and slaughtered them. The Deku Trees did, however, spare the children of these vile people, and with them the Great Deku Tree began a great transformation. Over a century later, the Kokiri have grown and evolved into a creature that is slowly becoming more plant than animal. While under the influence of the Great Deku Tree, they do not age, and when the time is deemed right, a Kokiri can metamorphosis and transform into a Korok in order to reproduce and spawn more Kokiri. Though they may seem like children in their appearance, the long lifespans of the Kokiri mean many of them are older than most people in Hyrule. When faced with a fight, the Kokiri are able to rally large numbers of fighters in short order. They tend to be very well supplied, and their troops can last much longer on the battlefield before getting tired because of this; however, their armies usually are not very organized, and a Kokiri is more likely to pick up a nearby kitchen knife than wield a professional-grade armament. Their small size and lack of warfare training mean that, individually, the Kokiri are a rather unimpressive foe. They tend to be very easy to scare, and it's not uncommon to see the Kokiri turn and run when faced with a more powerful enemy. Even with these faults, however, a proper Kokiri army equipped with competent leadership and in full march can a potent force and one that should not be underestimated. Territory The Kokiri's starting territory at the beginning of the freeform campaign. User Guide Full PDF Language The Kokiri primarily speak Deku, as taught by Kasuto. History First Golden Age The history of the Kokiri begins with a group of renegade Hylians known as the Kokiri Bandits. These bandits arose in the chaos that ruled the Kingdom of Hyrule following the Rise of Ganon and occupied the abandoned outposts of the kingdom's eastern outposts within the Faron Woods and the Kokiri Forest, using them as bases from which to raid the surrounding countryside. For many years, they pillaged the frontiers of Hyrule and slaughtered the native wildlife of the forest until they made the mistake of attacking the Deku Trees, who, under Kasuto's leadership, were able to unite the Wolfos, Deku Scrubs and Huskus in a joint assault that destroyed the bandits, slaughtering them to the last man and woman. Kasuto took pity on their children, however, and set about the experiment of evolving them past their base animal instincts; thus, the Kokiri were born. Shortly into the Kokiri's history, a Kokiri state largely free of Kasuto's influence was able to emerge within the northern reaches of the Faron Woods. During its existence, this "Kingdom of Faron" constructed the Eastern Palace. Over time, the effects of being outside the influence of their "parent" combined with ever-increasing attacks by the resident Lizalfos (whom had already been driven south by the Kokiri) took their toll on people of the kingdom, and it collapsed into the various clans of the Mudmen of Faron in short order. Traits Racial Bonuses/Penalties * Combat performance in Forests +1 * All Generals have Unrest -1 and Public Security +1 * Alliances reduce unrest in all cities, the effects stack for each ally * Combat performance in Deserts -1 * All Generals have Troops Morale -1 and Authority -1 * War creates unrest penalty on all cities, the effect stacks for each enemy Starting Settlements and Regions * Deku Tree's Grove, Central Kokiri Forest * Sacred Forest Meadow, Lost Woods * Bando Grove, Old Faron Kingdom/South Kokiri Forest Rebel Regions * Kanokiri, Western Kokiri Forest * Picorou Ruins, Picorou Woods Historical Regions * Northern Faron Woods Military Roster Heroes * Kasuto aka the "Great Deku Tree" (Faction Leader) * Saria (Faction Heir) * Mirora * Mido Officers * Korok Guide (General) * Chief (Captain) * Supply Carrier (Officer) Standard Units * Detachment * Minutemen * Slingshots * Grove Watchers * Mudmen of Faron * Wolfos Riders * Emerald Archers * Korok Councilors * Deku Trees * Shrine of Courage Siege Weaponry * Bouldershot * Mudmen Mantlet Agents * Emissary (Diplomat) * Explorer (Spy) * Shopkeeper (Merchant) Tech Tree The Kokiri tech tree is rather spread across settlement levels. Their production buildings require no upgrades at all, but the troops they produce are dependent on population, encouraging settlement growth rather than rigorous upgrades. Hamlet *'Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Battle Grove:' Kokiri citizens train here weekly in order to be able to defend their towns. Allows the training of all Kokiri specific troops. Increases in size automatically as settlement level increases. *'Forest Alliance Base': Gathering point for various forest creatures that are affiliated with the Kokiri. Allows the training of non-Kokiri specific units. Increases in size automatically as settlement level increases. *'Gardens:' A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. *'Mudmen of Faron Huts': Housing dedicated to the Mudmen of Faron. Increases the chance of Mudmen appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. *'Bazaar:' A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. Village *'Better Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Public Hangings:' Kokiri criminals are rare but they do exist. Kokiri are very easily embarrassed, and to deal with these criminals they hang them publicly by their undergarments for all to point and laugh at. *'Market Grove:' Setting up shops within a Kokiri Settlement increase both its economy and the happiness of its people. *'Mudmen Village': A Larger host of Mudmen Huts allows more of them to live within Kokiri territory. Increases the chance of Mudmen Mantlets appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. *'Milk Distributor': By Offering the sale of Lon Lon Milk at the Town's Bazaar, the city's economy is greatly aided and happiness of its citizens soars. Town *'Best Berry Farms': Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Expanded Market Grove': A Larger Market means more happy people and more rupees being spent. *'Wolfos Caves: '''Caves dedicated as living quarters for Wolfos in Kokiri villages. Increases the chance of Wolfos Riders appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. Requires a Mudmen Village to have been built. Large Town *'Superior Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Woodcrafters:' These carpenters can create siege engines and idols of Farore for Kokiri armies to use in battle. *'Festive Market Grove': By hosting music and other festive events at Kokiri Market Groves, both the happiness of the people and your rupee income increases. *'Deku Tree Grove': Living space set aside for Deku Trees living in Kokiri settlements. Increases the chance of Deku Trees appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. Requires Wolfos Caves to have been built. City *'Target Range': Dedicated grounds for ranged units to practice their game and skill. Increases the rank of all ranged Kokiri units trained in host settlement. *'Grand Feasting Grounds': A huge celebration of Kokiri life under the Great Deku Tree. Dramatically increases the happiness of everyone living in host settlement. *'Korok Metamorphosis Grove': Grove set aside for the final transformation of Kokiri into Koroks. Increases the chance of Korok Councilors appearing at the Forest Alliance Base as well as allowing soldiers to train at their first upgrade level. Requires Deku Tree Grove to have been built. Large City *'Fairy Refugee Grove''': Area set aside for Rogue Fairies seeking sanctuary from Tarm. Allows Kokiri soldiers to train at their second upgrade level. Category:Kokiri Category:Naturalistic Category:Patron Deity Worship Category:Factions